civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Allies (Michael Dugan)
The Allies led by Michael Dugan is a custom civilization made by lordplane. This iteration of the Allies is from Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 and its expansion, Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge. The Command & Conquer series and its copyright is owned by Westwood Studios, Inc. (now DICE Los Angeles) and Electronic Arts, Inc.. Overview The Allies The Allies, otherwise known as the Allied Forces or the Allied Nations, are a military alliance consisting of America, Germany, Great Britain, France, and Korea during the Third World War. The Allied emblem is a silver-and-blue triangle pointed downwards, with a sliver bird-of-prey. The organization was formed in 1946, primarily to deal with Soviet aggression against any first or second world powers and uphold the ideals defined in the World Association of Nations. As such, Soviet Premier Romanov despises the Alliance and inevitably launched a full scale invasion against the center of its operations at the Pentagon. Michael Dugan Dugan was elected president prior to the Third World War. When the Soviet Union attacked the USA, Dugan attempted to persuade Soviet Premier Alexander Romanov to call off the attack. When this failed the president ordered a nuclear counterstrike. The counterstrike failed to materialize due to Yuri''s manipulation. Early in the war Soviet forces captured Washington D.C. and built a Psychic Beacon near the White House. Most of the population in the area, including Dugan and General George Carville, were brought under Soviet control. During this time Dugan called upon Americans to accept Soviet rule. Unaffected Allied forces counterattacked quickly. The Washington D.C. Psychic Beacon was destroyed and a liberated Dugan was evacuated to Canada. Dawn of Man All hail the rightous President Dugan of the United States of America. You have been elected to be the leader of the free world after the terrible Second World War. You have made many new allies and is eager to keep the world at peace. You are a diplomatic man, opting for peaceful negotiation over violence and force. However, you never back down to protect what you need to. Oh President, the sound of the sirens and panic is getting louder as your foes launch a surprise assault. Will you be able to keep calm and protect your citizens? Can you build a civilization that can withstand the test of time? Introduction: The Alliance welcomes your company. I'm Michael Dugan, president of the United States. Glad to have you on board. Introduction: It seems we have a visitor. I'm Michael Dugan, president of the United States. We believe in keeping the peace here in the Alliance, but we do not hesitate to retaliate when all peaceful options are exhausted. Defeat: Your lunacy has led us to this, what you call "victory". May God help us all. Defeat: Listen to me, you might think you have won, but the world will remember you for the true monster that you are. Defeat: I pray for the world's safety. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Full Credits List * lordplane: Mod Design * DICE Los Angeles: Copyright * Electronic Arts, Inc.: Copyright Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:United States